MI REFLEJO
by anna carolina
Summary: ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA QUE CUENTA ANNA


MI REFLEJO NO SE COMO SABER SI ME AMAS O NO QUISIERA ENCONTRAR LA MENERA DE QUE ME DEMUESTRES QUE SI ME AMAS..MI PREGUNTA ES COMO SABERLO  
  
ANA: YOH..DIME.  
  
YOH: SI?  
  
ANNA: QUERIA PREGUNTARETE.. SI.  
  
MANTA: YOH!!!!  
  
YOH: YA VOY  
  
ANA: ESTUPIDO PITUFO  
  
HAO: ANA?  
  
ANNA: DIME  
  
HAO: QUE TE PASA  
  
ANNA: QUE TE IMPORTA  
  
HAO: SOLO QUIERO AYUDARTE  
  
ANNA: PUES NO NECESITO TU AYUDA  
  
HAO: DISCULPA  
  
ANNA: SOLO QUE ESTOY EN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS  
  
HAO:PUES CUANDO QUIERA YO TE PUEDO AYUDAR  
  
ANNA VIO QUE YOH ESTABA EN EL PARQUE  
  
ANNA: YOH.  
  
YOH. SI  
  
ANNA: NO ME AMAS? EN VERDAD NO ME QUIERES?  
  
YOH: PORQUE DICES ESO  
  
ANNA: PORQUE SIENTO PERO. ME TRATAS MUY RARO YOH: ESQUE YO. TU . AVECES ERES MUY DURA CONMIGO TAMPOCO SOY TU ESCLAVO ANNA ..  
  
PARA TI  
  
LO QUE VES DE MI ES LA REALIDAD MAS TU NO CONOCES EL PAPEL QUE LA VIDA MEHACE ACTUAR SINDO ASI YO PUEDO BORRAR MI MUNDO EXTERIOR PERO AL CORAZON JAMAS  
  
ANNA: ESO ES UN NO  
  
YOH: NO LO SE  
  
ANNA: ESTA BIEN LO NUESTRO NO PUEDE SEGUIR  
  
YOH: PERO ANNA.  
  
ANNA: DAME TIEMPO HABITCION QUIERO SABER QUIEN SOY . QUE SOY EN VERDAD NI SI QUIERA YO LO SE  
  
HOY NO RECONOCI  
  
A QUIEN VI FRENTE AMI MI REFLEJO NO MOSTRO QUIEN SOY EN VERDAD  
  
ANA FUE AL PARQUE PERO HAO LA VIO Y LA SIGUIÓ  
  
ANNA SE SENTO Y VIO QUE VENIA HAO  
  
ANNA: HAO QUE HACES AQUÍ?  
  
HAO: NADA SALI A DAR UN PASEO -..¿PUEDO SENTARME?¨  
  
ANNA: SI  
  
HAO: QUE TE PASA? TE VEO. NO SE BASTANTE TRISTE  
  
ANNA: CORTE CON YOH..  
  
HAO: ANNA PORQUE?  
  
ANNA: YOH NO ME QUIERE (SE LE SALIEN LS LAGRIMAS ANNA)  
  
HAO: ES UN IDIOTA UNA CHIC TAN APUESTA COMO TU NO LA DEBIO CORTAR  
  
ANNA: TIENES RAZON.PERO YA NO LO AMO.  
  
UN DIA MAS  
  
QUE MI CORAZON TENGA QUE OCULTAR TODO MI SENTIR AL FINALSABRAN COMO SOY QUE PIENSO EN VERDAD ESE DIA LLEGARA  
  
HAO: ANNA. LO. LO INTANTARIAS CONMIGO UN TIEMPO SOLAMENTE?  
  
ANNA SIN DECIR NADA LE DIO UN BESO EN LOS LABIOS A HAO  
  
ANNA: ALLI ESTA TU REPUESTA  
  
HAO: ENTONCES..  
  
ANNA: SI  
  
TENGO QUE IRME . AADIOS  
  
ANNA: QUE ESTOY HACIENDO .SIGO SINTIENDO AMOR POR YOH..  
  
HOY NO RECONOCI  
  
A QUIEN VI FRENTE AMI ESA EN MI RFLEJO SE QUE NO SOY YO  
  
¿???: VAYA VAYA VAYA. PERO ES LA PEQUEÑA RUBIA  
  
ANNA: QUEIN ERES  
  
¿??: NO RECUERDAS?  
  
ANNA: QUIEN DIABLOS ES USTED Y QUE QUIERE DE MI  
  
¿???: VIVI CONTIGO HACE 10 AÑOS Y VINE PORTI  
  
ANNA: NO NO PUEDE SER .. TU ESTBAS EN LA CARCEL  
  
¿??WSI PERO Y VES QUE NO ANNA: NUNCA ME IRE CONTIGO...PARA QUE ME VUELVAS A MALTRATAR A PEGAR COMO LO AHCAIAS NO RECUERDAS TU MATASTE A MI MADRE Y MATASTE A MI HERMANO Y AUN ASI CREES QUE ME VOY A IR CONTIGO  
  
MUSHU: VENTE NIÑA!!! (AGARRANOLA FUERTE DEL BRAZO Y JALÁNDOLA)  
  
HAO: SUELTALA  
MUSHU_:Y TU QUIEN ERES???  
  
HAO: HAO ASAKURA  
  
MUSHU: NO TE METAS NIÑO . ERES MUY DEBIL PARA VENCERME  
  
HAO: ESPIRITU DE FUEGO  
  
MUSHU :AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! QUE DIEBLOS ES ESO?  
  
HAO:MI ESPIRITU DE FUEGO  
  
MUSHU: AAAA YO ME VOY ESTO NO SE VA A QUDAR ASI ANNA  
  
HAO: ESTAS BIEN. ANNA?. A DONDE FUE?  
  
MIENTRAS ANNA: ESTOY CONFUNDIDA NO SE QUE HACER SI VOLVER CON YOH O QUEDARME CON HAO NO LO SESON GEMELOS SON IDENRICOS  
  
NO QUIERO APARENTAR  
  
QUIERO SER REALIDAD MI REFLEJO NO MOSTRO QUIEN SOY EN VERDAD  
  
ANNA: AUCH ¡  
  
YOH: ANNA QUE PASA  
  
ANNA: LO SIENTO.Y NOVIA DE HAO PERO SIGO ENAORADA DE TI NO SE STOY CONFUNDIDA DISCULPAME (ANNA MIRANDO AL PISO CON SUS LAGRIMAS)  
  
YOH: NO TE PREOCUPES FUI UN TONTO EN VERDAD TE AMO  
  
ANNA: EN SERIO? YOH: NO ME CREES?  
  
ANNA: NO LO SE  
  
YOH LA AGARRO SUAVEMENTE DE LA CIBTURA Y LA BESO  
  
Y MI CORZON SENTIR .VOLAR  
  
NO SOY COMO QUIERO NO Y VOY A CAMBIAR NO DEBE SER ASI EL FINGIR NO ES VIVIR LAQUE VEO FRENTE AMI NO AGUANTA MAS  
  
HAO: ANNA TE ESTABA .. BUS.CANDO  
  
ANNA: HAO. LO SIENTO TRATE DE DECÍRTELO  
  
PERO NO PUDE .. LA VERDAD ESQUE SIGO ENAMORADO DE YOH  
  
HAO: A LO ENTIENDO..PERO  
  
ANNA:?  
  
HAO: SOLO FUIMOS MEDIA HORA DE NOVIOS .. BUAAA!!!  
  
YOH: (CON SU RISITA DE SIEMPRE) .. LASTMA HERMANITO  
  
YOH: ANNA.  
  
ANNA:SI?  
  
YOH : VAMOS A TOMAR UN HELADO QUIERES?  
  
ANNA: SI PERO  
  
YOH?  
  
ANNA TU PAGAS  
  
YA NO VOY A OCULTAR  
  
LA QUE SOY NUNCA MAS UN BIEN DIA EL AMOR ME RESCATARA Y ESE DIA QUIEN YO SOY SE REFLEJARA..  
  
FIN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO SI NO LES GUSTA MANDENME UN E-MAIL PORFAVOR Dejen reviews 


End file.
